See No Evil Speak No evil Hear No Evil
by Lakota1172
Summary: What if Firestar had died in the battle with Bloodclan and Scourge had taken over? Now Whitestorm must lead his clan to save the forest
1. Chapter 1

The clearing went quiet, cats gasped in shock. Scoruge stared down at all the cats below him, blood drenched his fur and underneath him was the motionless body of Firestar. "No!" yowled Sandstorm pushing a Bloodclan cat off her. Whitestorm slid out from underneath Bone, his eyes wide with shock. Tallstar, Leopardstar and Blackstar stood side by side as they watched. Scourge smiled. "Cats of all the clans! Your great leader is dead!" he yowled, yowls of excitment sounded out through the bloodclan cats. "I have decided to let 3 clans live in their own territory and I will take over the other clans territory!", shocked meows sounded out throughout the shocked cats. "Now who's clan will it be?"

"Whitestorm who will be the new deputy of Thunderclan?" yowled Dustpelt who was sitting next to his mate Ferncloud. Whitestorm looked thoughtful it was time to choose his deputy,but who? Firestar had died only hours ago and the clan was still grieving over their leaders death. Who was ready to put the past behind him or her and step forwards to lead this clan? Whitestorm jumped up onto the high rock, he didn't need to call his clan they where already outside their dens, "I say these words before the body of Firestar hoping he will agree with my choice, Brackenfur, you are the new deputy of Thunderclan!" he yowled, letting the wind wash his fur backwards. Brackenfur padded forwards with his head held high "I accept the role you have given my Whitestorm" he meowed before stepping back, the clan started yowling Brackenfurs name.

"Whitestorm! Shadowclan is here!" yowled Brackenfur running into the leaders den, Whitestorm shot up, his mate Willowpelt who had slept in his den was right behind him. Whitestorm ran out of his den and looked down from his den into the camp clearing, his mouth opened in shock. The whole of Shadowclan was in the clearing, most of the warriors wounded, kitts crying for their mothers milk, even littlecloud the Shadowclan medicine cat was bleeding heavily from his side."Great Starclan" meowed Willowpelt who was standing beside Whitestorm, "What are we going to do?" she asked, Whitestorm glanced at Willowpelt before stepping forwards, "Blackstar!" he yowled, nobody stepped forwards, but littlecloud did, "Blackstars body lays on the thunderpath!" he yowled his side still bleeding, meows of shock sounded out through the thunderclap cats, "We where run out of our land" yowled a Shadowclan queen, Cinderpelt was rushing throughout the Shadowclan cats tending to their wounds. Whitestorm looked at the Shadowclan cats "Join our clan" he meowed, everyone went quiet. "We can't let Shadowclan join us!" meowed one of Fernclouds kitts, Ferncloud quickly silenced her kit. "Together we will be stronger and when we are stronger Bloodclan will pay!"

Please review! Next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whitestar" called Dustpelt padding towards the new leader. It had been 1 moon since Whitestorm now Whitestar had been made and accepted by Starclan. Whitestorm yawned and lifted his head.

"Yes Dustpelt?" he questioned, he and Brackenfur had been sharing tongues, he yawned and sat up shaking his pelt.

"We need more room in the warriors den, the apprentice's Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Fernpaw and Ashpaw are soon going to be warriors, and not to mention that the den is getting a crowded with all the Shadowclan scent" he meowed.

Whitestar dipped his head to Dustpelt to signal him to go before looking at Brackenfur "Would you mind sorting that out for me, I'm going to take a patrol of cats hunting, "Mainly Shadowclan cats" he meowed padding towards a small band of Shadowclan cats.

" Whitestar?" meowed Clawface looking up from grooming Boulder and Dawnflower.

Whitestar dipped his head to the three cats "I would like you three to come on a patrol with me" he meowed, "I would like to see how your hunting skills are coming along in Thunderclan" he finished

Dawnflower nodded her head quickly "Yes Whitestar" she meowed Standing up.

Clawface and Boulder stood up and padded ate Whitestar and Dawnflower

"Willowpelt, would you like to join me on a hunting patrol" meowed Whitestar padding over to where his mate and Frostfur where eating some freshkill together.

"Ok then" meowed Willowpelt standing up and shaking her pelt

"Good then let's move out" meowed Whitestorm padding out of camp with his small patrol.

(Bloodclans POV)

"Bone I want you and a few other cats to catnap a warrior from Thunderclan" meowed Scourge as he sharpened his claw's on a large rock.

"Yes Scourge but any cat or a certain cat?" meowed Bone

"Oh, good thinking Bone… get the one they call Willowpelt" meowed Scourge, "That's Thunderclans leaders mate or so I'v heard"

Bone dipped his head before walking away to get a few more cats….

Whats going to happen? How did Scourge no about Willowpelt? Is there a spy among Thunderclan? Find out in the next Chapter!


End file.
